Stereographic images are typically generated with two electronic image sensing arrays. These arrays are positioned at a distance from each other to create a pair of images having different fields of view of the same scene. The resulting pair of images can then be used to create a composite image containing depth information. Such depth information provides increased realism by providing a three-dimensional (3D) type view.
A significant drawback to such images is the increased data generated by the pair of images and the associated increased storage requirements for such data. The data generated by the dual arrays is twice the amount of data generated for an image having only a single field of view. High resolution images, which contain more data, amplify this problem. U.S. Patent Application entitled "STEREOGRAPHIC IMAGE COMPRESSION WITH IMAGE DIFFERENCE GENERATION AND LOSSY COMPRESSION," referenced above discloses novel techniques for compressing stereographic images.
A further problem with stereographic images is the difference in size and position between the images generated by the pair of sensing images. Typically, the difference in size and position result from differences between the sensing arrays and in the positioning of the sensing arrays relative to the scene being captured. Such differences result in increased distortion and reduced compressibility. Accordingly, there is a need for a system which reduces or eliminates differences in size and position of the pair of images contained in a stereographic image.